Jesse doesn't know
by AnnaKendrick11
Summary: Based on the song 'Scotty doesn't know' by Lustra. (Rated M because of large amounts of smut)


**First of all. This fic is basically just porn, so if you don't like it then I suggest you don't read. If you _do_ like it however, then get comfortable you dirty little birds and enjoy.**

**FYI-I changed the names in the song so it fits.**

* * *

_**Jesse doesn't know,**_

_**That Beca and me,**_

_**Do it in my van every Sunday.**_

* * *

Eyes opening, Beca leans back and stares down at her. Her eyes narrow for one moment, agitation flitting across her face, but when Chloe slides her fingers down her abdomen and into her folds, completely disregarding her underwear, she gets it. Blown dark blue pupils and fanned eyelashes and a little humming noise of appreciation.

She's wet and hot and obscene too as Chloe watches Beca ride her fingers. She stares up at her face and hungers for every expression she gets. With Chloe's fingers in her cunt, she does. "_Harder_." Beca breathes, trying not to be too loud seen as they're in Chloe's van, with just a door between them and the real world.

Biting at the girl's lips for that, Chloe curls her fingers and sets a faster pace. Thumb relentless on her clit, she fingers the girl like how she wants it. Harder and faster and probably a bit painful. Not that Beca tells her to stop. No, Chloe doesn't stop and Beca doesn't stop and then she's shuddering through her orgasm.

A content smile curves over her face as Chloe licks her fingers of Beca's juices "Thank you," Beca near purrs out.

Her mouth twists and she peers up at her. "Are you thanking me for fucking you?"

"I can't be appreciative?"

"It's not quite-"

Chloe doesn't get to finish her mocking reply because she's being flipped over and her legs are being pushed apart as Beca settles between them, hands reaching for the button of her jeans. Her mouth goes dry as her own expensive lingerie is pulled and tugged impatiently down her thighs. Beca doesn't even bother taking all of the redhead's clothes off before lowering her head, warm breath puffing against her cunt.

Beca's on her knees, basically eating her out and Chloe bucks her hips into her mouth. She doesn't try keep her lips pressed together, she just lets the noises fall out, loud cries. "Beca!" She shreds the back of the seat and thumps a booted foot against the van door as Beca sucks her clit and uses her teeth.

"Shit, Bec!" Chloe moans out through her orgasm. "Oh my _God!_"

And as soon as its over, Chloe climbs back on top of Beca. "You are amazing"

The two lay there for what seems like forever, gently stroking each others half-naked states and kissing each other softly. "Ready for round two?" The redhead purrs after 5 more minutes. The brunette nods in approval and crashes her lips against Chloe's.

* * *

**_She tells him she's in church,_**

**_But she doesn't go,_**

**_Still she's on her knees, and_**

**_Jesse doesn't know._**

* * *

"Jess!" Beca shouts into the apartment as she grabs her keys and phone off of the coffee table. "Jesse, I'm leaving now!"

The tall boy walks out of the bedroom in his boxers and smiles at Beca. Beca smiles back at him as he makes his way towards her.

"I still don't see why you go to church when you're not catholic" he murmurs as he grips Beca's sides and buries his head in her shoulder, placing kisses along her collarbone.

"I told you, my dad makes me go because Sheila's super religious and stuff" she answers back as her arms wrap against the boy's waist.

"Does she believe in all that 'no sex before marriage' stuff?" He whispers as he starts to massage his tongue in circles on Beca's neck, gripping tighter at her waistline.

Beca can only gulp back a moan as she's reminded that Chloe does the exact same thing, "y- yeah"

"She'd be thrilled to know what her precious step-daughter's been doing then won't she?" he grinned. This earned a slap on the arm from Beca and just like that, her mind drifted back to Chloe. Yes, Sheila would be thrilled to know that Beca's been secretly fucking Chloe behind Jesse's back.

"As much as I'd love you to carry on doing what you're doing right now, I gotta go"

"Call me later babe" Jesse smiles, unaware. Bless him.

* * *

Chloe pulls back from the hot, passionate kissing to look down at Beca, staring at the black silk across her crotch, and Chloe realises she's touching someone valuable, someone fragile.

"I have more pairs" Beca breathes, and Chloe doesn't care about fragile anymore as she tears the silk with a quick jerk of her wrist and throws it behind her.

Chloe's mouth goes straight for Beca's collarbone, then trails downward with gentle, quick bites until she has the brunette's breast against her mouth and she can feel the stuttering breaths being sucked in by her lungs and the steady, pounding heartbeat beneath her. Her right hand goes for Beca's waist, then dips beneath to touch her where she's open and wet and so very, very hot. Chloe doesn't tease, like Beca does, and lets her thumb brush over the light skin there before finding Beca's clit for the third time that day and rubbing against it, smirking when the smaller woman sucks in a gasp and moans. She does it again, this time sliding a finger down against her wet folds before pushing inside, and it makes Beca jerk and writhe beneath her against the redhead's bed.

"Oh, God, your hands are so rough," Beca hisses, and for a moment, Chloe feels self-conscious. It's weird, suddenly being thrown back into self-awareness when she's pressed down against a naked, beautiful woman who's moaning for her, because of her. But Beca feels her sudden stiffness and adds, "I love them, everything about them" and Chloe's sudden tenseness dissolves and she lifts herself up from Beca's chest to kiss up her neck.

"They are pretty great" Chloe whispers seductively, a second finger pushing its way inside Beca's warmth, thrusting in and out in a slowly building tempo, and Beca moans, pressing up against the redhead's naked body.

"They're better than great.. They're fucking _perfect_" Beca rambles between sharp inhales and soft exhales. "They're so much better than Jesse's" The redhead's thumb has found a rhythm, and a perfect amount of pressure, and she keeps to it while Beca's breathing gets harsher and harsher until she doesn't have enough air in her lungs to moan.

Chloe's mouth is on Beca's neck again, kissing and sucking at the pulse she feels beating beneath her tongue until she's left a bruise, too lost in the heat and momentum to realize it's in a place where others will see it.

"Shit!" Beca's hands are digging hard into Chloe's muscled back, clawing at her shirt and keeping the taller woman pressed against her. "Chlo.." Chloe's got three fingers pushing in and out of her now, making wet sounds while Beca tenses, muscles pulling tighter and tighter, preparing for the inevitable snap.

"Jesus,_ fuck_ Chloe!" Beca moans loudly, and with a few more thrusts of Chloe's fingers and hard presses of her thumb, she cries out as her body starts to spasm, climax making her push down hard against the redhead's hand, wanting to be touched as deep as she can. Chloe keeps her fingers moving, letting Beca ride her orgasm out, until she falls back against the bed, limp and blushing bright red as her hands finally loosen their grip on Chloe's back.

* * *

_**Jesse doesn't know, oh.**_

_**Beca says she's out shopping.**_

* * *

"Chlo I'm bored" Beca complains as Chloe drags her into yet another tacky girly clothes shop.

"I need to find some new jeans" Chloe shoots back and she feels Beca's hand around her waist.

"You look better without jeans" she whispers. And it takes all Chloe has not to pounce on her right there, but she pushes Beca's hand away in annoyance at what the small DJ does to her.

"Come on, I-" she's soon cut off by Beca telling her she wants coffee. Maybe it was just to shut her up, but the redhead agrees and starts to walk towards the coffee shop. She stops when she notices Beca standing still. "Are you coming, or?"

"You go ahead, I'm just gonna get something" the brunette says back which earns a questioning look from Chloe but she doesn't push it. The redhead walks away and Beca trails off into a shop. (Not before checking out Chloe's ass as she struts away.)

The two meet again, Chloe has 2 coffee's in her hands and Beca has a blue bag in hers.

"What you got?" Chloe asks as she hands Beca the coffee, but Beca just tells her "nothing" and they walk towards the other shops, a small smile tugging on Beca's face in the process.

* * *

_**But she's under me and I'm not stopping.**_

_**Cause Jesse doesn't know,**_

_**Jesse doesn't know,**_

_**Jesse doesn't know.**_

* * *

Beca's squirming underneath Chloe's touch, while the redhead is rubbing light circles on her throbbing clit. "Chloe, please" she moans as Chloe slows down her pace.

"Please what?" She purrs which makes Beca's head spin. Suddenly Beca remembers what she bought earlier at the shop while Chloe was going for some coffee's.

"Please, I w- wait.." The brunette moves herself from underneath Chloe and jumps out of bed.

"Beca what are you doing?" Chloe asks with a confused expression but then notices Beca walk through the door with a bag in her hand.

The brunette walks over to the bed that Chloe is occupying and hands Chloe the bag. The redhead gives her another questioning look but Beca motions for her to open it.

Chloe gasps as she pulls out a thick purple dildo about 8 inches long. "Shit"

"I want you to fuck me with it" Beca breathes out as she notices the lust in Chloe's eyes. The redhead nods and obeys immediately, putting the harness on and settling herself between Beca's legs.

Chloe, taking her time, kisses slowly down the brunette's body, licking and sucking every inch she could. She was just about to draw in closer to Beca's cunt but she was soon stopped by the brunette. "No, Chloe, I need you inside me"

"Please" the brunette whimpers again, looking up into Chloe's eyes. The redhead's breath hitches as she notices how dilated Beca's eyes are. Chloe grips the base of the strap on and rubs it along her dripping slit, watching Beca groan for more.

"Ready?" Chloe whispers and Beca could only nod. Chloe slowly eases inside of her and Beca moans as she watches herself stretch around the purple toy.

"Shit" Beca groans as she throws her head back into the pillow, no longer having the strength to hold her head up at the feel of Chloe filling her.

"_Oh_ my God" Chloe manages to breathe out as she feels the other end of the sex toy push inside of her own pussy. "God, Beca, this feels so good!"

"Yes. God, _yes!_" Beca moans, arching her hips to try and force Chloe to push in further.

Chloe let's out another moan as she withdraws and enters her again, at the same excruciatingly slow pace. Everytime she moves, the toy pushes against her aching clit and she knew she wasn't far from coming herself. She still kept on though, pushing in and out, slowly, wanting to feel everything.

As Chloe withdrew again, Beca's impatience got the better of her and she rose up, hooking her strong legs around Chloe's hips and making her push inside her with the force she wants. She lifts her hands to cup Chloe's face and snakes them round to wound her fingers into Chloe's ginger locks. She pulls the redhead in for a passionate kiss and moans into her mouth as Chloe starts to push in and out again.

"Fuck me like you mean it, Beale" Beca husks and that was it for Chloe. She pushes in harder and faster, settling to an unfamiliar rhythm which almost sent Beca overboard. But before Beca could come, Chloe pulls away.

* * *

_**I can't believe he's so trusting,**_

_**While I'm right behind you thrusting.**_

* * *

"Turn around" Chloe manages to breathe out which earnt a questioning look from Beca.

"What?" She asks, voice husky from what had previously been happening.

"Turn around" Chloe repeats and smiles seductively as Beca obeys her orders. The brunette turns on her hands and knees and Chloe grips her hips as she rubs the sex toy up and down Beca's folds once more, before pushing in.

"Holy shit" Beca moans. Chloe was working quickly now, slamming into the smaller girl without any mercy whatsoever, marvelling at the sight of Beca's toned pale muscle in her back, bunching with every thrust as the brunette pushed back, trying to help her move quicker and fuck her deeper. "_Shit_, harder Chloe!"

They push into one another, panting and grunting in satisfaction, both of them needing to bring the sexual teasing to a close.

"Fuck.. Oh fuck, Chloe!" Beca whimpers, gripping the bed sheets harder between her fingers while Chloe's nails dig painfully into her hips. "I'm.. _Oh_ my God, I'm gonna.. _Fuck!_" It was almost all too much, Chloe insider her, her breath on her neck, the nails digging into her hips. She came apart violently moaning Chloe's name over and over, literally feeling her come gush around the stiff silicone toy as she quakes with release. Chloe followed almost at the same time, her hips losing rhythm as she bucks frantically, grasping Beca's hips and pulling her impossibly closer.

* * *

_**Beca's got him on the phone,**_

_**and she's trying not to moan.**_

_**It's a three way call,**_

_**and he knows nothing.**_

* * *

"Shit, Chloe, Jesse- my phone- oh _God!_" Beca whimpers as she sits on Chloe's couch watching the redhead's head bob in between her legs. She hears the beat of titanium blast through her phone for the second time and tries to stop Chloe before she answers it. Chloe stops for a moment as Beca answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bec, I called twice, are you alright?"

Beca groans at Jesse's words. If she wasn't getting head from Chloe now she would have swooned at how protective he was being. But she was getting head. And she just wanted to throw the phone through the window. "Yeah, sorry I didn't hear my phone ring"

"You sound out of breath.. Are you alright?"

Beca's hips buck as Chloe places a kiss on her cunt, "Yeah I'm just at the gym with Chloe" she lies. She shakes her head as Chloe looks up at her but throws her head back when she feels Chloe's fingers enter her.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Chloe lately y'know, Becs"

"She's my bestfriend Jess" Beca bites her lip as hard as she can as she feels Chloe enter her with two digits. The redhead is smiling at how she's making the brunette react when she's on the phone to her boyfriend who's completely oblivious to what's happening.

"You're right, I'm sorry I guess I just miss you when you're not with me" Beca almost smiles. Almost. But she's too distracted by Chloe's fingers and..

"Oh god!" She moans out.

"Bec, you okay?" He sounds worried but Beca doesn't notice over her heavy breaths.

"Yeah.. I- _shit!_" She grunts again, "I pulled a muscle on this stupid fucking machine"

"You're working out while you're on the phone?"

"Yeah so- _ah!_" She gives Chloe a stern glare as she feels her bite against her swollen bud. "I gotta go babe, but I'll call you when I'm finished, okay?"

"Okay, bye Bec" he sounds convinced. Beca puts the phone down and sighs, but soon her hips buck up and she screams Chloe's name as she feels the redhead flick her tongue while simultaneously thrusting two fingers deep inside her.

* * *

_**The parking lot, why not?**_

_**It's so cool when you're on top.**_

* * *

"You miss me?" Beca asks as Chloe pulls her in for a tight hug. She smiles as she feels Chloe grip her shirt harder.

"Of course I missed you!" She says happily, "all of you." And there it is. That look. That look that she gave her while they were in the shower together that day a month after they met. That look that Beca knows far too well by now.

"Yeah?" Beca asks as she pulls away from Chloe and opens the car door. They both get in the car and Beca starts the engine and makes her way to Chloe's apartment.

"I missed _everything_" Chloe emphasises as she places her hand on the woman's thigh. Thankful that she's wearing a skirt.

Beca ignores her running her hand from the skirt to the exposed skin on the lower half of her thigh. Her friend's touch is cool and dry and very much purposeful. Beca can feel the heat in Chloe's words and where her hand meets her thigh as she continues. "I missed your touch. The way you'd dig your fingers into my skin.. I missed the way your eyes would close and the way your lips would part." Chloe smiles when Beca takes a deep shuddering breath. "I missed the feel of your skin against mine and the way your body fits against me. I missed your smile and the way your eyes light up in excitement. But I also missed your thighs and your abs _and_ your breasts."

Chloe's hand travels ever higher, until Beca's skirt is almost up to her hips. Beca struggles to keep her breathing even as she can't help but spread her legs a little wider. She keeps her eyes deadlocked on the empty road.

"I missed the way your hips arch up into me," Chloe says lowly. "I missed your breathy moans. I missed the way you feel."

As the redhead's fingers graze her panties, Beca grips the steering wheel so tight her knuckles turn white.

"I missed how wet and hot you'd get for me," Chloe husks. Though Beca keeps her arms locked in order to keep her car from drifting out of her lane, her foot slips off the gas pedal She can't keep a moan at bay any longer as Chloe's fingers slide through her folds and find her clit.

"I missed burying my fingers into you," Chloe whispers as she inches her face closer to the brunette's ear.

Beca resists sinking into her seat in order to grant the redhead better access as Chloe's fingers travel from her clit to her entrance. And when two fingers slide slowly inside her, Beca quivers.

"I missed the way you taste," Chloe murmurs.

Just as easily as Chloe slipped her fingers into her, Beca is left empty as the redhead withdraws completely. She watches out of her peripheral vision as Chloe brings those two fingers to her lip. Her lips part, there's a slip of a tongue, and then Chloe's mouth closes around the fingers that were just inside her.

"Fuck, Chloe" Beca breathes, and she makes a split second decision. The brunette pulls up in a parking spot and looks over at Chloe.

"Have you ever had sex in a car?" Chloe whispers against Beca's ear, voice suddenly several shades rougher than it was earlier, and her hands slowly reaching down and settling over Beca's hips as she climbed on to her lap.

"We have sex in your van all the time, Chlo" The redhead's hair is brushing against her face and her neck, while her thumbs trace soft circles over Beca's skin through the material of her shirt.

"But I've always wanted to try it, _y'know_ where people might be able to catch us" Chloe continues, "just imagine me fucking you in this seat, Becs"

Her hands are shifting now, her left squeezing at the skin and muscle of Beca's waist while the other slides up her side. She's going slow and deliberate, letting the brunette know what she's going to do but giving her plenty of time to push her away and stop her, but Beca doesn't move, letting Chloe touch her however she wants. Her hand reaches Beca's chest, and even through her shirt and her bra, she can feel her nipples harden as she kneads her breast with just the right amount of pressure.

"How long is it until Jesse's expecting you home?" Chloe asks, and Beca's can barely hear her over the sound of her own heavy panting and the buzz of growing pleasure making her head swim, but she tries her best to listen as Chloe continues, "because I could make this quick, if Jesse's expecting you home.. Or I could go as slow as I can" while slipping her left hand beneath the waistband of Beca's pants. Beca grabs her by the wrist and Chloe stops. The brunette looks around at the stranded parking lot and the only sound is Beca's breathing and the only movement between them is the quick rise and fall of her chest.

"I told him I'd be home by lunchtime" She waits a moment more before loosening her grip, and Chloe continues like she hadn't been stopped at all.

"Chloe.." Beca lets out a whine when Chloe touches her where she's already wet and hot through the last layer of clothing between them, and her thighs squirm beneath the redhead, making her bounce a bit.

"Then, I guess we have an hour" Chloe murmurs right against her ear, and she's only just teasing, her touches light and playful, enough to make the smaller girl's vision fade to white at the edges, but she doesn't push any further than that.

"Wanna move this to the backseat?" Beca says, and the hand playing gently over her clit stops moving, and the fingers massaging their way around her breast have stilled. Beca just breathes in and out heavily for a few moments, staring up at the roof of the car above them, before she notices Chloe nod in agreement.

"Come on then" Chloe says, pulling away from Beca's ear to meet her eyes, hands slipping further away until they're back in her lap. She removes herself from the brunette's lap and jumps into the back seat. Beca's soon following her and before Chloe can say anything, she's laid on the seat and Beca's hovering over her.

"You're such a tease" Beca prompts, leaning over the redhead, showing enough cleavage to turn Chloe on even more. She smiles as she's inching her lips closer towards Chloe's.

"You love it" Chloe teases. The redhead surges upward then, closing the space between them with a kiss, and Beca tastes like cherries against her lips. The inside of the car is small, but the seat is large enough for Beca to push Chloe down and spread her legs out against it while she climbs in between her legs, unbuttoning her jacket and tugging at her jeans. Chloe nips at her shoulders until Beca goes back to kissing her again, blindly undoing Chloe's clothes and shivering at the first touch of bare skin against her knuckles.

"I love it.. when you're.. on top" Chloe is mumbling between kisses, fingers dragging lightly across Beca's back, and the brunette laughs into her lips

"I know you do" Soft, quick fingers brush up the redhead's thigh, snaking up under the hem of her jean skirt. She sighs through her teeth, a long slow hiss of breath. Her breath catches when Beca's fingers reached her panty line, playing with the thin satin. She presses in just slightly when Chloe moans, feeling the fabric under her hand dampen and loving that she can make Chloe react like this.

"I'm so close" The redhead pants but it sounds hollow against the way her breath hitches as Beca's fingers snook under her panties, hand twisted so her thumb rubs maddening circles on Chloe's clit while two fingers thrust into the sweet wet heat.

"Come for me, Chlo" The brunette crooks her fingers sharply as she speeds up her rhythm, letting the slightest of electric shocks pulse through her as Chloe grinds against her hand. "Scream my name"

"Shit, Beca!" Chloe cries out, bucking her hips hard against Beca's touch. "_Fuck!_" She arches forward, seizing the brunette's mouth with her own and moaning around her tongue; shuddering with the force of her orgasm against the black leather seat. Beca kisses her and strokes her through her release, murmuring all the filthy things she wanted to do to Chloe into her warm mouth.

"That only took me about 7 minutes" Beca points out, and Chloe raises an eyebrow. "I think that's a new record"

"Who said we were finished?" Chloe asks, chest heaving with each word before grabbing Beca by the collar and pulling her back down.

* * *

_**Jesse has to know,**_

_**Jesse's gotta go!**_


End file.
